


you can not keep spring from coming

by pinenut



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, i mean real cat, or maybe not that real, the protagonist is a cat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut/pseuds/pinenut
Summary: Neil happens to be a fan of cats.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

整座城市都在和他過不去，尼爾第一百次這麼想。

他來到紐約三年了，這個念頭當然不是平均每十天在他腦海裡出現一次，而是集中在某個區段——比如說每年的這個時節。

他經過一間又一間的店面，無一不被節日氣氛汙染；時髦年輕的服飾店張貼著鋪天蓋地的粉紅愛心，古典穩重的餐館則開始推出雙人套餐。他拉起連帽上衣的帽子，快步往目的地走去。

平心而論，紐約並沒虧待他什麼。雖然也沒厚待他什麼，但他能有一份還算體面的工作，找得到能讓他用單車通勤的住處，鄰居更不是美國精神病人，難道不足以稱為這座城市給異鄉人善意的體現？

相安無事，就像兩個相敬如賓的房東和房客，尼爾抱著這樣的期許做一個安分守己的外來者，至今也沒碰到多少釘子，除了在一件事情上頭。

「這是第幾次了？」艾佛斯問，但尼爾知道他不是真的想聽他細數遇人不淑的經歷，不過幸災樂禍罷了。

這間餐酒館甚至把大部分的座位都拆成了雙人座，他們三人被迫擠在逼仄角落裡的一張小圓桌。幾杯黃湯下肚，艾佛斯的南方英語腔調益發明顯，他過大的音量引來幾個客人好奇地回頭。

「抱歉抱歉，我真不知道他是這種怪咖。」惠勒說，但她聽起來也沒多少歉意，好像光憑相同專業就認定兩人會合得來，硬把女友的前夫介紹給尼爾的人不是她似的。

「妳難道不該事先打聽清楚嗎？有鑑於妳算是學校分配給我的嚮導？」

身為在場唯一土生土長的美國人，惠勒把啤酒重重放回桌面。

「嘿，嚮導又不是邱比特，這部分服務是我友情加碼。更何況他又沒拿槍指著你還是怎樣，不就是帶你參觀了一圈他的收藏嗎？」

尼爾簡直難以置信，「容我提醒，妳口中的收藏事實上是一整座他媽的槍械庫。誰會帶第一次約會的對象回家後直奔地下室，好像展示櫃裡擺的是情趣用品一樣？我去的是克里姆林宮嗎？」他頓了一下，「等等，還是他確實想把那裡頭的東西用在我身上？」

惠勒動了下嘴唇，看上去想笑他大驚小怪，不過她多想了兩秒，或許是考慮到文化差異，還是同情地軟下聲音，「凱特真沒提到這部分，呃、生活習慣，她只說他們當初本就是為了家族企業聯姻，所以等麥斯稍微大一點了，他們就好聚好散。」她舉起雙手，「她說薩托是搞核能的，我以為你們能有很多共同話題。」

「如果我昨天再待久一點，難保他不會帶我去看他的核彈發射器。」尼爾灌了一口酒，還是忍無可忍：「而且我又不學核物理，我研究的是天文物理！」

這次惠勒翻了個白眼，好像在說那不都是物理？艾佛斯忍著笑到現在，終於忍不住噴出一口啤酒。尼爾突然想起之前一群人一起去逛市集時，凱特為了幫麥斯贏下一整套玩具熊，彈無虛發以至於老闆差點急哭的畫面，打從心底嘆了口氣，只怪自己錯失心理準備的機會。他自暴自棄地說：「我走投無路了，我感覺現在只要看到活的雄性我都在考慮可能性。」

這下換艾佛斯舉起雙手，「別考慮我，米耶等會兒要來接我。」尼爾朝他比了個中指。

「放心吧，這個症狀也不過是在情人節前後出現，等春天過了，你又會被實驗和投稿弄得焦頭爛額，哪有時間想這些。」惠勒事不關己地把一顆核桃扔進嘴裡。

「這已經是我在美國過的第三個情人節了，」尼爾乾了杯，「我是不是會一輩子單身？」

「別這麼誇張了，誰沒個空窗期——噢等等、凱特找我……喂？」

尼爾的問句最終無解，當晚的聚會結束在惠勒和艾佛斯各自被伴侶接走的那一刻。走出店門，寒風立即挾帶細雨撲面而來，他豎起大衣領子，走進紐約的夜晚。每次抱怨結束，他的氣憤或許平息，換來的卻是更深的空虛，因為他心裡明白，他最大的問題是他的想像永遠無法被人滿足。他踢到一個鋁罐，殘留的液體濺上鞋尖，又被雨水一點一點沖掉，讓他想起那幾次無疾而終的約會，和在記憶裡一點一點淡去的臉孔。周圍漸漸喧鬧起來，不，是他走進了喧鬧。時代廣場彷若白晝，巨幕構成的萬花筒在他眼前旋轉，各色人種男女老幼幾乎都拿著自拍棒，只有少數的本地人目不斜視、快步前行。其實也不是孤單本身罪無可赦，他想，是這座城市太精彩、太快速，一個人的話很容易感覺渺小而可有可無。

尼爾一個人搭地鐵回家，腳步沉重地爬上樓，拿出鑰匙開門時，防火梯卻傳來一陣動靜。

他下意識加快動作，以免倒楣事蹟再加上一樁入室搶劫。門開了，他即時閃身進屋，還是忍不住好奇心瞄了一眼。防火梯邊確實有一道黑影，只是尺寸比他預期的小得多——事實上，還不到他的膝蓋——那不過是一隻貓。

貓通體漆黑，後巷路燈壞掉的比運作正常的更多，如果牠閉上眼睛，尼爾可能一不注意就錯過牠了。但牠此時睜著一雙杏仁巧克力般的眼眸望著尼爾，讓他一時間無法關上門，只能跟著楞楞望回去。注視之下，他才發現這隻貓之所以會被他瞧見，是因為牠的皮毛發出一層薄薄的光：牠濕透了。

他看了一眼還在不斷落下雨水的夜空，不忍之情由然而生，於是他撐著門問：「你要進來嗎？」

一個人的聲音迴盪在樓道裡，顯得異常冷清。尼爾搔搔頭，慶幸沒有鄰居經過聽見他對著一隻貓說話，他正打算改用一般人吸引小動物注意力的方式，或許彈彈舌頭，貓就晃著尾巴經過他，朝屋裡走去。他關上門，貓就站在玄關，好像知道一身的水會把地板弄髒似地。

尼爾樂了，他喜歡聰明的東西，人和動物都是。他快步走去衣櫃找出一條乾燥的毛巾，回到門口準備一把蒙住貓時，又改了主意：「既然都濕了，要不直接洗個澡？」

貓沒有反對，或者說沒有做出尼爾能理解為反對的行動。於是他把毛巾掛在脖子上，兩手抱起貓，逕自走到淋浴間再把牠輕輕放下來。他開了水龍頭，把蓮蓬頭放在地上等熱水，一邊快速把自己脫了個精光。蹲下來試了試水溫後，尼爾便把貓推到自己面前，試探地拿蓮蓬頭對準牠的身體。貓沒有掙扎，只是瞇起眼睛顯得不太耐煩。尼爾並不知道一隻如此不怕水的貓有多麼稀奇，他只覺得有趣，興沖沖地擠了一小坨沐浴乳，先在手上搓出泡沫，然後哼著走調的歌上上下下揉搓那一身黑亮的毛皮。貓被裹在一大團白泡沫裡的模樣讓他笑出聲來，接著又像發現新世界一樣驚呼起來，「哦，你是男孩子啊。」

貓被他摸到了理應是最脆弱的器官也沒有躲開，只是微微仰起頭，好像在垂眼看他。尼爾想著平時自己洗澡的流程，認為動物也該重點清洗，便捉住那根玩意兒多洗了兩下，然後他把貓全身的泡沫沖乾淨，又繼續對牠說話：「等我也洗個澡，待會兒就幫你吹乾，你會喜歡的。」

貓確實很喜歡的樣子。牠被尼爾放在盤起的腿中間，先被鬆軟的毛巾吸去大部分水份，再被吹風機的熱風烘到毛蓬起來，全程一臉享受的表情。尼爾伺候完牠，自己的頭髮也差不多乾了，所以他隨意吹了幾分鐘，就從地上站起來。貓見狀也跟到客廳，再跟進廚房。尼爾想著不能讓貓吃人類的食物，一時半刻也弄不到貓食，便奢侈地切了一塊鮭魚，不加任何調味煎熟了。

他以為野貓對著這麼一塊魚排會狼吞虎嚥，但牠進食的動作從容不迫，像一個教養良好的人。尼爾看著看著發起了呆，喃喃自語，「你要去哪裡呢？」

貓的咀嚼停了下來，沒有回答。尼爾又問：「我可以摸摸你嗎？」

當然依舊沒有回答，貓只是低下頭繼續吃。於是尼爾輕輕把手放在貓背上，順著毛一下一下地摸。溫暖的體溫從掌心往上蔓延，卻傳不到他心裡。尼爾也低下頭，把臉埋在膝蓋上。

  
🐾   
  


明明睡前多喝了兩杯，尼爾這一覺還是睡得不怎麼安穩。

他做了一個光怪陸離的夢，夢到他在大學部期末考那天遲到了，等他抱著考卷匆匆趕到系館，卻發現教室裡的學生他一個也不認得。他想確認考場，然而手機怎麼都找不著，他只能奔回辦公室，可是等他推開門，門後一張張卻都是空白的臉。不知怎地，即使沒有臉，他還是知道那些人是他的同事，平時一起閒聊、用餐的人此時齊刷刷轉過頭面向他，他不由得倒退了一步。他抓著那疊考卷，彷彿它們是他的救生圈，能讓他堅持到正確的出口，但考卷一張張飛走，他追著跑到樓梯邊，走廊地板也追著他的腳步崩解。他一腳踩空。

尼爾在掉下去的瞬間驚醒過來，手還試圖攀住些什麼，就揮到一團溫熱又毛絨絨的東西。他想著床上怎麼多了一捲毛毯，在黑暗中睜大眼睛，才看清楚原來是那隻黑貓不曉得何時跳到床上來了。他重重呼出一口氣，想著他已經把貓洗乾淨了，就又迷迷糊糊睡了過去。

但他的大腦還不打算放過他，尼爾陷入了新的夢境。這次夢的劇本朝他很熟悉的走向行進，歷經上一個令他餘悸猶存的夢之後，他倒不是不歡迎這一個。

這次的夢少了鋪陳，但至少夢裡的人有臉，雖然他仍然不認得，但這是一個英俊的男人。他的膚色黝黑，嘴唇飽滿，肩背的肌肉在黑暗中朦著一層光暈。尼爾在他覆下身時忍不住仰起頭，但男人只是用鼻尖輕輕描繪著他的臉，濃密的絡腮鬍擦過他的眉角、耳際和頸窩，他被這樣的欲擒故縱弄得心癢難耐，他想接吻，他突然意識到這一點，想得快要發瘋。男人並沒有順著他的心意，而是一路向南，吻過他的乳頭和肚臍，同時來回撫摸著他的大腿的雙手則一路向北，最後在他的胯下集合。尼爾對即將發生的事早有預感，卻還是在男人含住他的陰莖時驚呼出聲，對方的舌頭上好像穿了環還是什麼東西（尼爾不由得感謝自己的想像力），麻癢的刺痛感爽得他差點掉出夢境。他趕忙定住心神，到了這地步還得硬著醒來，面對漫漫長夜一個人打手槍的話未免太悽慘。男人似乎不太會控制力道，或者是他知道尼爾就喜歡被強硬地對待，他舔舐、吸吮，用力得像想把尼爾拆吃入腹，覆著硬繭的手同時靈巧地揉掂、刮搔他的陰囊。尼爾咬住手掌側緣，隨即想起這個動作毫無必要，便放聲呻吟，用大腿夾著男人的頭，挺起腰——

洶湧的高潮席捲了尼爾，他不記得上一次射出這麼多是什麼時候，但他感覺射了起碼有十秒鐘。搞不好連被單都要洗了，他懊惱地坐起來，然後在察覺自己的雙腿是真的被壓住時驚聲尖叫。

夢裡的男人也在他腿間坐直了，他用手指抹掉嘴邊的白濁，再用舌頭舔去。他抬頭看著尼爾，（竟然）好笑地問：「不記得我了？」

尼爾瞠目結舌地瞪著他，於是他好心提示，「你昨天才讓我進來的。」

「我讓什——」小小的黑色身影突如其來跳進他的腦海，尼爾差點咬到舌頭，「你是說那隻貓？」

男人聳肩。「但你、」尼爾快昏倒了，他不懂為什麼如此基本的事實也能被推翻，「你昨天是一隻貓啊！」

「我以為你知道。」

「我知道個什麼鬼？」

這下男人終於有點疑惑了。「……我可以變成人？」

尼爾震驚地盯著他，慢半拍才注意到他還握著自己的腳踝。他掙開對方的掌握，急忙把被褪到膝頭的內褲穿好。男人搔了搔頭，「好吧，你的口音確實不是本地人，但我想說你在這兒住很久了——」

「你到底在說什麼？」

「紐約人都知道，判斷一隻貓是不是貓最簡單的方式，就是看牠喜不喜歡洗澡。」男人理所當然地回答。

「一隻貓不是貓還能是什麼？」尼爾傻眼。

「比方說，」男人展開雙手（尼爾無法不注意到那一對他在夢裡摸了個夠的胸肌），充滿耐心地介紹：「能變成人的貓？」

尼爾的腦袋一團混亂，「你是說……你是說像狼人那樣？」

男人嘖了一聲，「我們貓科可以自主決定外表型態，跟那些狗完全不同。」

尼爾完全不知道該說什麼。男人未著寸縷，他至少還有一條內褲，但男人鎮定自若的模樣，只讓尼爾覺得自己非常赤裸。他往床頭瑟縮，找到手機攥在手裡，男人直到此時才皺起眉頭。

「你不想要這個？」他好像把尼爾的沉默認作迷惘，繼續說，「你一邊說你很害怕，一邊往我懷裡鑽——」他停下來，歪頭想了一會兒，「『抱我，』你說。」

「我、」尼爾錯愕，根本不記得自己說過什麼夢話，只能慌亂地解釋，「我正在想著……某個人……我的意思並不是任何人——或任何東西——都好！」

話音剛落他就後悔了。男人的眼睛暗了下來，他把雙手撐在床上，尼爾被他向前的姿勢威脅到，下意識又後退了一點，但男人只是拉長了背脊，像一隻真正的貓那樣伸了個懶腰，然後問：「所以你有個伴侶。他在哪兒？」

他從容的語氣聽上去莫名有點挑釁的意味，尼爾支吾，「這不關你的事。」

「你在發抖。你想找他過來嗎？」

尼爾強迫自己打著寒顫的身體固定不動。他把黏滿了手汗的手機丟到一邊，咬著牙說，「我並不怕你。」

男人不知道在他臉上看到了什麼，他的表情變了。他並沒有瞇起眼睛或勾起嘴角什麼的，但就是讓人意識到他的情緒轉變，讓尼爾想到一隻貓把豎起的尾巴慢慢垂下來的樣子。「抱歉，」他用手背順了下眉毛，又回過神來似地放下手。他在兩人間的距離比劃了一下，「如果這確實不是你想要的。」

尼爾愣住了。男人突然軟化的態度讓他像個玩弄他人感情的渾球，想起剛才的「夢」，遲來的羞恥讓他的脖子和臉都熱了起來。

「不……你不用、」但他實在也無法為幾分鐘前發生的事找到一個合適的解套方法，只能含糊其詞：「我知道對……對你們來說，這種事進行的方式或意義都不一樣。」

男人挑眉，「我想並沒有你理解的那麼不一樣。」

道歉幾乎脫口而出的同時，尼爾領會到男人想要的也不是他的抱歉。他手足無措，抓著凌亂的被單。男人的手也放在床上，他的指關節很不明顯，指甲比一般男性習慣的稍長一些，尼爾看不到那雙手的手掌，但他還記得它們的觸感。

「雨停了。」

尼爾抬起頭時，男人已經轉頭看向窗外。被洗過的天空湛藍無暇，他的側影也被照成藍色的。

就像一道海浪。這句話出現在尼爾的心裡。「你……」

尼爾開口了卻拿不定主意該說什麼，男人沒有催促，但也沒有等候，他下床，站在地上，再普通不過的動作卻被他的身軀呈現出一種矯捷的優雅。

「……等等，你不會想這樣光溜溜走出去吧？」

尼爾總算找回常識說出一句完整的話，但男人只是笑了起來，推開窗戶。笑聲還殘留在空氣中，他就在尼爾眼前變回了一隻黑貓，從窗口一躍而出。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


二月的最後一個週末，紐約迎來了一場寒流。

風雪不近人情，一視同仁落在每個人的肩上。眼見好不容易盼來的假日就這麼被低溫急凍，校園裡人人臉上盡是鬱鬱寡歡的神情。尼爾知道自己也不例外，他愁眉苦臉地打開特地留到下班前的那個最長的模擬程式，逐一確認設定的參數，按下執行。畢竟是週五晚上，寇斯比教授下班後其他研究生更沒有加班的理由，實驗室裡就只剩他一個人了。他伸了個懶腰，靠上椅背，望著天花板轉了轉，檢查了下靜悄悄的手機，最後決定收工回家。

確定機房裡的不斷電系通都正常運行後，尼爾關上最後一盞燈。刺骨寒風使他放棄騎行，他走到公車站，站牌下已經站了幾個揹著雙肩背包的學生，也有提著公事包的上班族，都各自撐著傘或拉低帽沿。尼爾排進隊伍裡，但他沒像其他人一樣拿出手機，而是習慣性朝四周張望。

黑貓不曾再出現在他的生活裡，他幾乎要以為兩週前那個凌晨發生的事只是夢一場。他想過和惠勒打聽關於貓人（如果真有這個詞）的事，卻每每在開口前作罷。如果惠勒問起傳聞來源，他自然可以塘塞過去，但他有種感覺，如果他在他的敘事裡說謊，哪怕只是遮掩部分事實，都會危害到這段記憶的真實性。只要找到那隻貓就行了，只要再見那個男人一次，他的滿腹疑問就可以獲得解答。尼爾這麼告訴自己，儘管他心底知道，這並不是他的視線總是徘徊在角落的真正原因。

公車姍姍來遲，壞天氣使交通堵塞，轉進哥倫布大道後路況更差，行進的速度彷彿不比雪落下更快。尼爾的肚子響了起來，他才想起自己又忘記了午餐，脖子簡直再也撐不起疲憊的重量。他將頭靠在車窗上，這一靠讓他得以透過自己的倒影看清街景，也讓他得以在經過自然史博物館時，被一張長椅吸引了目光。

他說不準那道輪廓和他記憶裡的身影有多相像，但等他回過神，他已經下了車，往對街跑過去。他向長椅靠近，因緊張而遲疑，又因擔心而加快腳步。深色皮膚的男人垂著頭，一動不動坐在長椅上，肩膀上的雪已融化大半，他緊緊裹著一件卡其色的女式大衣，衣襬下露出的小腿卻是赤裸的，鞋子也不見蹤影。這副模樣讓尼爾啞口無言，不知如何是好。

先移動的是男人，他在尼爾進入一公尺內的距離時警覺地抬起頭。尼爾被他的表情嚇了一跳，但看來他也被尼爾的出現吃了一驚，他張了張嘴，好像不確定該不該開啟對話。尼爾還沒想到開場白，先看到男人連腳背上都積了雪，他想拿傘，但他才剛伸手探進包裡，男人便大動作往後縮，幾乎退到長椅邊緣。

「等等！」

尼爾以為他要走，急忙拉住他的手，男人倒抽了一口氣。尼爾反射性鬆開手，指尖卻傳來滑膩的觸感。「你受傷了？」

男人只是把手縮回胸前，又把衣襟拉得更緊一點。不見對方回答，尼爾急了，「你不是能說話嗎？」

對方聞言翻了個白眼，但總算開口，「你在這裡做什麼？」

聽到他的聲音，尼爾稍微鬆了口氣，但隨即想想不對，「我才要——你怎麼會在這裡？」

「逛博物館逛累了，坐下休息一會兒。」

「你就穿這樣逛博物館？」

「我們在紐約，不是嗎？」男人勾起嘴角，看也不看他。「好了，可以讓我靜一靜了吧。」

他不合作的態度讓尼爾氣結，這完全不是尼爾想像中的相遇。他可以預期男人的自負、霸道和不近人情，但他毫無準備的是，男人會對他興趣全失。他像一個自作多情的傻瓜一樣成天想著一隻貓，半個月來的念頭都變作笑柄，成了日後對付自己的武器。

尼爾用力把傘打開，但在轉身離開之前他猶豫了，他看到在幾句話的時間裡，男人的外套又更濕了一些。

「你是不是搞錯了？我又不是你養的貓。」注意到頭頂上方的遮蔽物，男人抬頭瞪著他，「還是你忘了我是隻貓？」

尼爾打定主意，不理會他的冷嘲熱諷。「我不能把你就這樣留在這裡。你能走路嗎？」

「你到底有什麼毛病？」

「你才是生病了，對不對？」

他原先以為男人渾身發抖的原因是失溫，但細看之下，男人的臉頰明顯紅得不正常，尼爾不曉得自己怎麼會如此遲鈍。如果情況惡化，他該帶男人去醫院還是獸醫院？

「……我只是需要一點時間。」

「那我送你回家。」

男人忍無可忍地嘖了一聲。「我說了我只是需要一點時間，我不能這樣回去。」

見對方沒有進一步解釋的意思，尼爾猶疑猜測：「難道……難道你的飼主不知道你能變成人？」

「你電影看太多了吧。」似乎明白了尼爾不會輕易罷手，男人嘆了口氣。「聽著，我很感謝你的好心，但沒必要。我不像你們那麼怕冷，一場雪要不了我的命。」

「說的沒錯，我是快冷死了。」尼爾縮起脖子，一屁股坐在長椅上。

男人皺起眉頭看他，「你究竟想幹嘛？」

「如果你沒地方可去，那就跟我回家，再兩天寒流就過去了。」椅面的積雪一下子就濕透了尼爾的褲子，他謹慎地改變重心，以免重點部位被凍壞。

「時間不是問題。」

「什麼才是問題？」

「你為什麼要管我？」男人冷笑了一下，「上次的事情，你改變主意了嗎？」

尼爾沒再被激怒，只是被男人的冥頑不靈搞得心灰意冷。

「也許我只是想找個人作伴。」

在這句話脫口而出之前，尼爾沒想過這個可能性，但聽到自己的聲音之後，他又被說服這就是唯一的解答。他只是太寂寞了。他沒有力氣去酒吧，或是下載更多交友軟體，他已經和男人分享過一張床了，再和他分享更多空間也不會有什麼差別。

男人明明聽見了，卻沒有反應。他維持著原先的姿勢，圓圓的眼睛盯著路面，厚厚的睫毛很快就掛了一層雪珠。這副模樣不知為何讓尼爾想到貓咪會用鬍鬚丈量距離的事，也許男人正在腦裡忖度尼爾是不是一個值得相信的人類，他的家是不是一個可以進入的安全空間。

「我不會留下。」最後男人說。

「我知道。」

🐾

男人不願意變回黑貓，他這副打扮上不了公車，尼爾也不可能讓他赤腳在嚴寒中走一個小時，於是只能攔一輛計程車，在司機疑神疑鬼的打量中坐立難安地回到家。

一進家門，男人就在玄關把那件髒兮兮的大衣脫了扔在地上，逕自走向浴室。尼爾啞口無言地看著一地腳印，只能接受上一回的教養是貓咪專屬。外套袖管上的血跡看起來已回天乏術，男人或許也無意留下這件外套，但尼爾還是把衣服掛了起來。

男人出來的時候只在腰間圍了一條浴巾，尼爾一抬頭就撞見他一覽無遺的腹肌，頓時有點面紅耳赤，「你可以穿掛在裡面的浴袍。」

「我穿什麼對你來說有差嗎？」

尼爾被對方的消極抵抗弄得正想發火，就看到男人的右手臂，沒了外套遮擋，血淋淋的一道口子格外嚇人。他突然會意過來，男人也許是不想把他的浴袍弄髒。

「那就隨你。你能吃人類的食物嗎？」

尼爾的乾脆似乎讓男人愣了一下，他老實回答：「可以。」

我想吃壽司了。尼爾把外送的菜單推到桌角，看著男人遲疑地走近，在看清印刷傳單上的圖片後不出意外地雙眼發亮。尼爾忍住笑，打電話叫了一份男人看得目不轉睛的綜合握壽司。男人好像會意過來自己被收買了，拉下嘴角轉身要走，尼爾趕緊拉住他沒受傷的那隻手。

「我幫你處理一下傷口。」

「它自己會好。」

「拜託你了，坐下來。」

尼爾差不多發現只要自己放軟態度、壓低聲音，男人多半無法拒絕他的要求。果然男人雖然不正眼瞧他，終究在他的左手邊坐下。尼爾拿出鮮少使用的醫藥箱，不甚確定地拿棉籤沾碘酒，往碰了水後浮腫發白的傷口塗抹。男人瞬間握緊了拳頭，尼爾光用看的都要冒汗，只能隨意找個話題試圖轉移對方的注意力。「所以，呃，你喜歡逛博物館？」

他並不預期得到答案，但男人從咬緊的牙關間「唔」了一聲。

尼爾本想接著問「你看得懂嗎？」轉念一想，他自己也不確定怎樣才稱得上看懂，便改成比較開放的問題：「為什麼？」

「學習。」

「像是什麼，學習人類的世界如何運作？」尼爾小心地問。

「比方說人類是怎麼自相殘殺、破壞環境。」

尼爾乾笑一聲，拿出紗布仔細地纏住上完藥的傷口。「那會困擾你嗎？我是說，當你走進人類活動的場所，知道有些東西我們看得見，你卻看不見。」

「什麼東西？」

「顏色，舉例來說。夜視能力優異的動物通常辨色能力都不太好，因為視感細胞和視椎細胞彼此競爭；還是說你每次變成人，視網膜的組成也會改變——」

男人垂眼瞧著他，「你知道的還不少。」

尼爾當然不會承認這幾天他上網搜尋了多少貓科動物的冷知識。他只是微笑，「職業病，喜歡追根究底。」

男人看著他的臉，「我看得到你的頭髮是金色，嘴唇是紅色，眼睛是……藍色？綠色？但顏色對我來說沒什麼意義。」

尼爾把頭髮往後梳，但可能只是讓它們變得更亂。他侷促地開著玩笑：「你一定不太喜歡我的長相。」

「你的長相沒有問題，但人類的美醜對我來說也無關緊要。」男人想了想，搖搖頭，「沒有誰多誰少，只有不同的觀看方式。」

尼爾還在消化這句話，男人便抽出手來，看著那圈厚實的包紮，彷彿後悔了交由尼爾任意處置，一副想立刻擺脫它的樣子。尼爾趕緊抓起遙控器，「嘿，我突然想到，有個東西你或許會喜歡。」

出乎意料的是，男人對黑白電影的興趣比他猜想的更高。男人目不轉睛盯著螢幕，尼爾在他戳散第二個鮭魚卵軍艦後開始在他伸手時換著口味把壽司放進他手裡。他對吃進嘴裡的東西不甚在意，倒是時不時詢問尼爾劇情上的問題，像是納粹和維琪政府的意思，或是為什麼那兩人要裝作不認識。有些尼爾能用盡可能單純的解釋回答，有些他只能語帶保留地安撫男人靜待後續分曉。男人對他賣關子的行為明顯不滿，但隨著電影進行到中段，他的問題越來越少，直至完全沉默。目送那對夫妻上了飛機後，男人才轉過頭問：「她是個強悍的女人，卻經常在關鍵時刻表現出軟弱，這是為了讓那些男人疏於防備嗎？」

「不總是如此……」尼爾頓了頓，「人類只要有珍愛的事物，就會同時變得更強悍，也更軟弱。」

被那雙困惑的眼睛直直瞧著，尼爾只能逃避地示意螢幕，「電影還沒完，你會錯過經典台詞的。」

片子結束後尼爾看了眼鐘，十點多了。雖然某種意義上來說他們早已同床共枕過，但為了不讓對方懷疑自己居心不良，他還是客氣地問男人一張毯子夠不夠，男人的回答則是讓他再放第二部電影。

尼爾沒有異議，但他肯定是在第三部電影開始沒多久就睡著了。醒來的時候雪已經停了，朝陽從乾淨的藍天降下來，照亮了屋裡的塵埃。有人在他的懷裡。

他們身上蓋著尼爾的外套，低頭看去，他只看得到男人的頭頂和上半張臉。這張平均尺寸的沙發能讓兩個成年男性安穩睡上一整夜，全是多虧睡在外側的男人用絕佳的平衡感佔據了沙發邊緣，把尼爾緊緊卡在椅墊深處。即使在人的型態，男人的體溫還是偏高，這或許是尼爾在客廳睡著還沒有感冒的原因。事實上，他感覺自己很久沒有這樣一夜無夢了，然而一旦清醒，不僅疏於運動的腰隱隱作痛，早晨常有的生理現象也在叫囂著爭取他的注意力。他本該思考如何無聲無息地跨到地面，但他看著男人的飽滿的額頭、濃密的睫毛和寬廣的鼻梁，理性的想法就漸漸軟成棉花糖，被體溫加熱融化。

說實話，是有點太熱了。尼爾小心翼翼掀開外套，但男人一瞬間就睜開了眼睛。他們面面相覷了一會兒，男人看上去沒有移動的意願，於是尼爾只能手腳並用越過對方的身體。等他洗漱回來，男人已經理所當然睡滿了整張沙發。

到了下午兩點多，男人真正醒來的時候，雪已重新布滿了天空。男人看上去不太妙，他的臉頰潮紅，裹在毛毯身軀似乎在顫抖，但他否認著涼的可能性，也拒絕其他以人類來說更為適當的衣物。他走到窗前，尼爾有點慶幸對方不曾察覺雪曾經停過，他開玩笑地說：「你跳窗出去那一晚，我以為你是直接跳到高架公園上了。」

「就算是貓，這樣的距離也太遠了。」男人嗤了一聲，「我只是跳到防火梯上而已。」

連日來的風雪使高架公園的步道變成雪白一片，兩旁植栽也戴上了糖霜般的帽子。即使天氣惡劣，依然有不少遊客在上頭悠閒地走動，留下灰色腳印。尼爾不自覺瞧得出神，就聽到男人問他在看什麼。

「從我申請到現在這份工作開始，我就決定要住在這一帶。」尼爾若有所思地說。

「這裡有什麼特別的？」

「你知道這整個帶狀公園，」尼爾用手指在玻璃上描繪，「原本是一條廢棄的鐵路嗎？」

「我是在紐約長大的。」男人瞇起眼，有點不屑地看著他。

「也是。」尼爾笑了一下，「總之在來紐約之前，這個公園一直是我對這座城市的想像總和。世貿中心、自由女神像或許更具標誌性，但這座城市，我始終認為，最了不起的應該是她能以不同形態適應不同時代，生機勃勃、永續存在。

「後來我的確在這附近找到了我在紐約的第一個住處。只是當時我住在三樓，在高架的下面，我得到的只有人來人往的噪音、滿地的垃圾和被遮蔽的天際線。我才明白，那些活力、自由，從來不是給所有人享受的。」

「但現在你搬上來了。」男人不解地說。

「是啊，」尼爾離開窗台，「但我也發現這個公園對我來說已經沒什麼意義了。」

他們一起吃了頓遲來的午餐，看了更多電影，在晚餐時間又叫了一次壽司外送。男人的話不多，一切好似和平時的每一個週末沒有什麼不同。但每一次在沙發上改變姿勢，或是拿取放在桌面另一端的食物時，尼爾會碰到另一個人身體的某一個部分；膝蓋，或者是手指，這些都分攤了一點他的寂寞。

🐾

尼爾醒來時以為自己是被渴醒的。他摸黑去搆擺在床頭櫃的水杯，聽見房門外頭隱約的動靜，隨即發現那才是喚醒他的原因。那隻貓大概又三更半夜不睡覺了。尼爾喝了水本想繼續睡，腦內的警鈴卻不肯放過遭小偷的可能性，他翻了幾次身，還是決定起床看一眼。

他搖搖晃晃走出房門，客廳果然只有男人一個人。他穿著那件卡其色的大衣站在鞋櫃旁邊，尼爾睡眼惺忪地問：「你要出門？」

男人沒有回答，只是用那雙黑夜般的眼眸望著尼爾。他能透過月光看到男人的臉，非常清楚，尼爾發現那是因為雪停了，注意到這點的同時這幅畫面的意義才顯現出來，遲來的了然在他心裡落下。

「你要走了。」

對方點頭，似乎這就是告別。他走向門口，腳步微微拖著，胸腔傳出粗重的呼吸聲，尼爾突然心生一股非常不好的預感。

「還是說，是那樣嗎？」他語無倫次：「你、你要死了？我聽說貓咪死前都會離開——」

他在說出「家」之前阻止了自己，才過了一天，他居然就產生了這種錯覺。男人好像拿他沒辦法似地嘆了口氣，再開口時聲音混濁沙啞。

「我還沒要死，我只是不能再待在這裡。」

「為什麼？」尼爾焦急地問：「而且你這副模樣……為什麼你不像上次一樣變成貓出去？」

「我沒有辦法。」男人含糊地說。

「可不可以告訴我，你到底怎麼了？」

尼爾朝他走近一步，男人好像想後退，卻努力站穩腳跟。但他還不相信自己，尼爾心想，他還在考慮能不能跟我分享他的秘密，因為我們基本上只是萍水相逢的陌生人。而他要時刻提醒自己才不會忘記這一點。

「我沒有辦法變成貓，」男人咬緊了牙，「在發情的時候。」

出乎意料的自白讓尼爾半晌無法反應。他楞楞看著男人，對方或許認為他的沉默是出於別的原因，忐忑的表情被挑釁取代。

「我溜進博物館，沒料到裡頭會剛好有發情期的雌性，我被她的費洛蒙影響了。」男人昂起頭，「我被迫變成人，只能偷了別人的外套，從二樓跳出來。」

所以這才是他受傷的原因。尼爾忍不住朝對方的右手臂瞥了一眼，男人也跟著看過去。

「我以為我可以擺脫它的控制，但我甚至無法讓這副身體安全落地。」他哼了一聲，「你是不是覺得很可笑？」

尼爾嚥了下口水。他一點也不覺得可笑，但他知道光是這樣不夠。缺乏回應讓男人放棄了抵禦，現在他的姿勢就像一個扔下了武器束手就擒的人，不再在意可能面臨的攻擊，臉上只剩下落寞。他距離門板一步之遙，那扇門就是尼爾的難題，他在心裡嘗試各種角度的解法，最後說：「你說過你不能就這樣回去。」

「我只要解決它就好了。」

「你打算怎麼解決？」

「你不需要知道。」

語畢男人轉身，而尼爾知道這次他是真的會離開。「不要走。」

男人回頭，尼爾說：「你可以……使用我。」

男人的呼吸加快了。之前他的呼吸聲聽起來很費力，像是發著高燒，現在卻是腎上腺素飆升的結果，好像他無法決定戰鬥或逃跑。他的鼻翼搧動，眼瞳散發出尼爾未曾見過的奇妙光芒。尼爾還摸不清他的意思，視線的方向就改變了，他被男人抵在門板上，後腦杓傳來的鈍痛讓他眼冒金星。

「我再問你一遍，這就是你帶我回來的目的？」

男人的鼻息噴在他的脖子上，他知道自己在發抖，說不清是憤怒還是恐懼多一些，但在呼吸困難的狀況下，恐懼很快就佔了上風。他用雙手雙腳掙扎男人都不為所動，等到他沒力氣了垂下四肢，男人反而放開了掌控。

「不要傻了。我知道對你們來說，這種事進行的方式或意義都不一樣。」男人冷冷地說。

尼爾不知道自己的目的是什麼。他只知道，比起男人把他看成一個什麼樣的人，他更在意對方一旦踏出這扇門就不會再出現在他的視野裡。所以他說：「我想並沒有你理解的那麼不一樣。」

男人看了他一會兒。然後他朝他走近一步，現在他們之間幾乎毫無縫隙了，他能聽到對方的心跳聲，但或許那是從他自己的胸腔傳出來的。他的視線和尼爾的嘴唇等高，尼爾以為他要吻自己，但他沒有抬起頭，也沒有閉上眼。尼爾的期待被失落淹沒，又被驚訝取代——男人把他攔腰抱了起來。他發現在同居一室的這段時間裡，他已完全習慣了對方的存在，包含他的樣貌，他肌理分明的手臂，他結實健美的大腿，都成了使人流連的景緻，或是讓人昏頭的幻想，使他忽略了這樣一副身體所蘊含的力量。比起貓，他更像一頭能輕易取人性命的豹。這個念頭讓他再度感到危險，也讓他下意識掙動了一下。他理智的那一部份並無意掙脫，但這下男人托著他雙腿的那隻手改變了動作，從支撐變成箝制。

尼爾的雙手還是自由的，但他只是牢牢抓緊了男人後背的衣服。從他的角度只能看見男人的臀部和擺動的雙腿，在腦袋充血不適之前，他已經被扔在了床上。他還沒辨著方向，就被提著腰翻了個身。他的臉埋在枕頭裡，下半身被拉高了，重心的改變讓他很難抬起頭顱，他艱難地側過臉喘氣，只能憑觸覺和聽覺判斷身後發生的事。所有的動作都很粗魯，他的長褲和內褲一起被拉了下來卡在腿跟，臀瓣被扳開，然後一條濕熱、佈滿尖銳突起的東西貼上他的穴口。

不能說他沒料到這個，但他還是控制不住聲音，像一隻發情的母貓那樣尖叫起來。他的眼眶發燙，眼淚卻好像被灼乾了，明明實際的接觸只有埋在他屁股中間的臉和握住他小腿的手，他卻像被丟到一張烤網上，全身各處傳來火熱的疼痛。他能感覺對方的舌頭是如何從中心朝四周把他舔軟，然後不容拒絕地插進去，來回地鬆開那一小段甬道，同時嘴唇用力地吸他的穴口。尼爾只被舔了幾秒鐘就覺得感官過載，皮開肉綻的預感讓他戰慄不已，全身上下都擺脫了他的意志，他以為自己正在拼命地掙扎，事實上他正用雙手攀著床頭固定自己，腿大大地跨在兩旁，後穴飢渴地張開，徹底是服從的姿勢。

尼爾看到自己的陰莖吊在半空，前液直直滴到床上，他騰不出手來照顧自己，他也不確定自己想要大力手淫，還是就這樣被舔射。他的腦袋亂成一團，直到對方暫時放過他，屁股接觸到冰冷的空氣。「保險套在哪裡？」

尼爾回過頭，傻傻望著男人。等不到回答，對方張開濕漉漉的嘴唇，又問一次：「保險套，你們性交的時候不是都會用這玩意兒？我需要最大的。」

這不是做愛，是性交，或許稱為交配更符合這個活動的本質。神智逐漸回到尼爾腦中，他眨了眨眼緩和酸澀，爬起來拉開床頭櫃，從幾枚散裝的保險套裡挑出男人要求的尺寸，連潤滑劑一起拿出來，對方的視線全程盯著他。他撕開包裝時，男人也脫下了外套，懸在腿間的性器雖然大得駭人，所幸不像舌頭那樣留著倒刺，他不由得思考這是不是某種演化的結果。男人看上去沒有要接過東西的意思，於是尼爾默默將套子抵在龜頭，握著肉棒套上去。他的手指在微微發抖，是男人抓著他的手，幫助他完成後半段。你確定你想要這個？他問。

尼爾沒有馬上回答，但不是因為改變了主意，更像是還在困惑這件事的意義。或許他做了一個錯誤的決定，但他打算晚點再後悔，他點頭。

那就什麼都不要想，他聽到男人說，我會讓你舒服。

尼爾被重新推倒、翻過去。留在穴口的唾液還沒乾透，他的括約肌還是軟的，沾著潤滑的手指探進來時毫無阻礙，但男人明顯不甚熟悉這個動作，相較於舌頭，他的手指缺乏要領，不得章法地在他的後穴亂戳。尼爾在第三次被指甲刺痛後不得不向後握住對方的手腕，男人幾乎在瞬間就停下動作。他轉頭看見男人提防的表情，在心裡嘆了一口氣。「讓我來。」

尼爾硬起心腸，不再看男人的臉，往自己手上倒了潤滑，忍著恥感在男人面前接手對方的工作，效率至上地為自己擴張。他已經被舔得很開了，基本上不費什麼勁就能擠入兩根手指，他試了試第三根，然後抽出手，把膝蓋分得更開。他感覺男人的體溫靠近，接著是被熨熱的塑膠觸感。

他咬著牙承受第一次的進入。他知道會很痛，他以為自己足夠耐痛，但這未免太痛了。尼爾抵著枕頭，耳裡嗡嗡作響，太陽穴突突地跳，感覺從穴口開始一吋一吋被捅開。他不知道男人對這個過程有什麼感想，他想起動物星球頻道偶爾會出現（並不是說尼爾主動去搜尋了）貓科動物的雌性在交配中慘叫的畫面，也許男人對交配對象的痛苦習以為常，因為他挺進的速度甚至加快了。這個動作讓已經處在忍耐邊緣的尼爾直接投降，手腳並用想往前逃。男人沒讓他付諸實行，他維持著插入的狀態壓住尼爾的腰，跨過他身側，用雙腿把尼爾的腳併攏夾起，強壯的手捏住他的肩膀。尼爾的後背一痛，有什麼尖銳的東西陷進去，他隨即會意那是男人的牙齒。

他就那樣動彈不得地讓男人一步步操開，待身後的人停下動作，他才曉得那根粗大的陰莖已經全部插進來了。男人伏在他頸邊粗喘，和他的嗚咽混在一起。或許是感受到了生存壓力，他的甬道在快速適應，體內深處漸漸湧出痠軟的快意，傳達至四肢百骸。後穴得到反饋的快感，自主地貪婪收縮、吮吸，男人似乎得到了許可，他騎在尼爾身上，開始幹他。

尼爾不認為男人懂得刺激前列腺給他快感，但他的甬道完全被塞滿了，前列腺也很難不被頂到。男人進出的幅度越來越大、越來越快，陰莖好幾次滑出去又一口氣插到最底。尼爾的腿隨著每次進入在床墊上彈起，頂住床單的腳趾快要抽筋。他不是沒遇過粗暴的床伴，但他知道那些人的用意是製造疼痛，認為只要他能享受被傷害的羞辱，就可以合理化他們從操弄中得到的快感。男人的動作和他們都不一樣，他只是使用尼爾來緩解自己發情的燥熱；不僅如此，無情的活塞運動讓尼爾幾乎要以為自己被男人當成了一隻母貓，性交的目的都是為了刺激他排卵、讓他的身體準備好受孕。

他徹底失去對自己身體的控制，連一根肌肉都無法移動，喉嚨完全鬆開，隨著身後巨物的進出發出嘶啞呻吟。可是他依然能感受到快感。快感強烈得令他恐懼，被操到射精的時候甚至產生了失禁的錯覺，楔在體內的陰莖發燙，整條甬道都感染了高溫，他一瞬間懷疑保險套還是破了，男人已經射入體液，把他劃為自己的領地。他興奮得發抖，他可能是瘋了，也可能他想要的就是這個；被需要、被佔有。

粗礪的舌面劃過他的眼角，他被刺激得流出更多眼淚。尼爾，他聽到男人喚他，卻提不起力氣回應。男人似乎不是真的想說什麼，只是又喚了他一次，然後從身後用臂彎將他鎖在自己懷裡。一個念頭在尼爾完全失去意識前閃過：他還沒告訴過對方他的名字。


End file.
